


Дом, милый дом

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Gentle Sex, Happy, Lesbian Sex, Post-Canon, Vibrators, Wing Kink, definitely appropriate use of sweet surrender, sweet surrender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Я дома, — выдохнула Неро и почувствовала улыбку у Кирие на губах.
Relationships: Kyrie/Fem!Nero, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	Дом, милый дом

Кирие обняла Неро, ее нежные теплые руки легли на плечи, и Неро зажмурилась, сгорбившись, уткнулась носом Кирие в шею и глубоко вдохнула запах, такой родной, по которому она так сильно скучала.

— Я дома, — выдохнула она и почувствовала улыбку у Кирие на губах. По Кирие всегда можно было сказать, когда она улыбается, когда она счастлива, это чувствовалось на каком-то духовном уровне, на нее не нужно было при этом даже смотреть, просто атмосфера в комнате становилась какой-то особой.

Кирие отстранилась и посмотрела Неро в лицо.

Кирие была такой бесконечно красивой, с этой улыбкой на лице, с волосами, убранными в небрежный хвост, такая домашняя, такая родная. Неро вздохнула и поцеловала ее в губы. Теплые, мягкие, такие, от которых голова кружится, и Неро закрыла глаза, взяв ее лицо в ладони.

— Оу, — выдохнула Кирие, будто только сейчас заметив ее целую руку, которая теперь была по-человечески мягкой, без чешуи и когтей, которыми Неро всегда так боялась навредить ей.

— Давай не будем об этом сейчас, — попросила Неро, и руки Кирие так осторожно легли ей на запястья, ласково поглаживая.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — сказала Кирие, отстранившись. — Сходи пока в душ, я что-нибудь приготовлю тебе, что ты любишь.

— От меня так плохо пахнет? — улыбнулась Неро устало. Кирие смутилась и хихикнула, отстранившись и вывернувшись из рук.

Неро насчет себя иллюзий не питала: она в этой футболке пробегала последний месяц, практически не снимая, она была в грязи, крови, слизи и черт еще знает чем. Да и сама Неро тоже не имела возможности плескаться в горячей воде в обнимку с гелем для душа так часто, как хотелось бы.

Когда Кирие ушла на кухню, Неро украдкой обнюхала себя и скривилась.

Да уж.

Она торопливо ушла в ванную комнату, где сбросила весь этот воняющий кошмар, который даже стирать не стоит пытаться, лучше сразу выбросить. А еще лучше — сжечь где-нибудь на окраине города.

Было очень поздно, все дети спали, так что Неро старалась не шуметь.

Горячая вода смыла с Неро тяжесть мыслей и грязь, которая, казалось, покрывала кожу миллиметровым слоем. Стараясь не возвращаться мыслями к аду и к своем снова потерянной семье, Неро хорошенько вымылась, потом выбралась из ванной, завернувшись в большое полотенце и, по обыкновению своему не вытеревшись как следует, вернувшись в комнату, сразу же надела чистую домашнюю одежду.

От футболки и мягких штанов пахло стиральным порошком.

Неро тихо вернулась в ванную, взяла грязную одежду и торопливо прошмыгнула на улицу, добежала до мусорного бака, выбросила этот кошмар и вернулась домой.

Неро вышла на кухню, ероша волосы пальцами, чтобы стряхнуть с них влагу, и чтобы они высохли побыстрее. Кирие уже приготовила для нее еду, на кухне так умопомрачительно пахло мясом со специями. Неро все это время питалась черти чем, и теперь желудок потянуло, а горло от предвкушения сжалось.

— Где ты оставила грязную одежду? Надо застирать…

— Я ее выбросила, отстирывать там бесполезно, — ответила Неро, ловя ее за руку. Не удержавшись, она поцеловала ладонь нежно, опустив ресницы, коснулась запястья, тонкой кожи, обостренными не совсем человеческими чувствами ощутила ток крови, пульс.

Неро не отпускала мысль о том, что если бы она облажалась, что сейчас не стояла бы здесь, не целовала бы свое солнце. И Кирие бы здесь не было. И детей, спящих в детской, тоже не было. Неро зажмурилась, склонила голову Кирие на плечо, прижалась крепко и не знала, как найти в себе силы отпустить.

— Ты чего? — ладонь Кирие легла на затылок, взъерошила влажные еще волосы, торчащие во все стороны. Неро мотнула головой. Говорить не хотелось. Ей казалось, что если облечь все мысли, роящиеся в голове, в слова, то они станут слишком реальными и душными. — Тебе надо поесть, а потом мы пойдем спать, хорошо?

Неро кивнула. Она чувствовала себя совершенно потерянной. Но хотя бы она была дома. В безопасности.

Со своей… семьей.

Кирие и дети были ее семьей, бесспорно, до некоторых пор единственной, но…

Но сейчас выяснилось, что есть и другая. И к ней Неро тянуло тоже, пусть она и не знала про них толком ничего, как оказалось. Но мысли об этом выматывали, потому что они были далеко-далеко, не дотянешься и не дозовешься. Так что…

Неро села за стол, оторвавшись от Кирие, и горячая вкусная еда позволила забыть о проблемах, а после того, как Неро набила живот, сразу же потянуло в сон.

— Потом уберем, — пробормотала Неро, когда Кирие уже потянулась было мыть посуду. Неро поймала ее за руку и утянула в спальню, не слушая возражений. Кирие очень не любила, когда какие-то неубранные вещи так такими и оставались, но сейчас Неро не хотела больше ждать. Все, что она хотела — это лечь в кровать, чтобы ее крепко обняли и не отпускали всю ночь.

С наслаждением Неро упала на кровать, мягкую, пахнущую чистыми простынями. Она прижалась уже успевшей высохнуть головой к подушке, закрыв глаза, поерзала и устроилась поудобнее. Кирие потушила свет и легла рядом, забравшись под одеяло, и Неро сражу же обняла ее, прижалась вплотную, уткнулась лицом в мягкую грудь и громко вымученно вздохнула.

Легкая ладонь легла на ее короткие волосы и стала гладить.

Неро не заметила, как заснула. Ей ничего не приснилось.

Когда она проснулась, Кирие рядом уже не было, и Неро тоскливо вздохнула, но вставать не спешила. Солнечный свет так приятно заливал комнату. Было уже одиннадцать утра, по дому разносился топот детских ног. Неро обожала просыпаться под этот звук. И под запах выпечки, доносящийся с кухни. Она принюхалась. Выпечкой сейчас не пахло, Кирие делала что-то такое только по субботам и воскресеньям. Пахло… кажется, блинами.

Это заставило Неро встать с постели и выползти из комнаты.

Сразу же на нее налетел Джулио, распахнул глаза, уставившись, а потом громко и протяжно оповестил на весь дом: «Неро вернулась!». Неро вздохнула и встрепала ему волосы. Вроде двенадцать лет парню, а ведет себя, как совсем ребенок. На крик сразу же сбежалась остальная орава, и те, кто жил у них постоянно, и те, кто наведывался постольку-поскольку.

Взволнованные дети сразу же обступили ее, первым делом заметив, что ее рука перестала быть такой интересной и необычной. После долгих утомительных расспросов, на которые пришлось отвечать, увиливая от неприятных подробностей, Неро пообещала рассказать все попозже. Отвязавшись от детей, она сбежала от них на кухню, где сразу же поймала Кирие в свои руки, улыбаясь.

— Не стала тебя будить, — пробормотала та. Ее волосы были убраны в аккуратный хвост, который она всегда делала, когда занималась домашними делами.

Через некоторое время пришлось все же рассесться со всеми детьми в гостиной. Они все уселись на полу, Неро — тоже, Кирие присела на диван, забравшись с ногами, и поглядывала на них, Неро чувствовала ее взгляд кожей. Для ребят пришлось обставить историю на манер сказки, опустив многие моменты, но под коней Неро все равно была страшно вымотана, потому что передумывать все это вновь было… тяжелее, чем ей казалось. После дети разбежались по своим детским делам, а Неро осталась сидеть на полу, сгорбившись и положив подбородок на колено.

Рука Кирие вновь зарылась ей в волосы.

— Так Данте — твой дядя?

Неро вздохнула и повернулась к ней лицом.

— И он молчал столько лет, — сказала она, в голосе отчетливо просквозило обидой.

— И твой отец?..

— Я пока не поняла. У нас не было возможности для семейной беседы, — Неро недовольно нахмурилась и встала с пола, пересев к ней на диван. Неро подумала о книге, которую отдал ей Вергилий как обещание, она лежала во внутреннем кармане плаща, который висел сейчас в прихожей.

Ее глодало то, что это так волновало ее. В конце концов, у нее есть семья, любимая и большая, но…

Неро всю жизнь была одна, когда дело касалось вопросов крови. Кирие и Кредо были для нее семьей, но она все еще оставалась одинокой, особенно когда внутри пробудилось нечто, ранее неизвестное ни ей, ни кому-либо еще, и она оказалась… не человеком. А потом появился Данте, показав, что она такая все же не одна.

А теперь оказалось, что у нее есть корни, за которые можно уцепиться, у нее есть отец. Но только больше определенности в жизни от этого знания не появилось. Скорее наоборот.

К обеду в доме снова было очень шумно, а после он опустел, дети опять разбежались, и у них наконец снова было время друг на друга. Кирие утянула Неро в спальню, не позволив ей в который раз уже засесть над книгой со стихами, и они устроились на кровати, прислушиваясь к тишине и зная, что никто не помешает.

— Хочу кое-что тебе показать, — сказала Неро, и, немного смутившись, сняла с себя футболку. Опустив взгляд, она раскрыла за спиной пульсирующие голубым светом крылья. Они были небольшими, конечно, да и летать с помощью них нельзя было, только прыгать высоко, но… Неро даже нравилось. Она долгое время не принимала то, что происходит с ней, то, что живет у нее внутри, но теперь… понимала, что никто отдельный в ней не живет, что все это — она сама, ее часть, такая же, как упертость характера. К тому же эти проявления демоничности можно было без труда прятать.

Неро робко подняла на Кирие взгляд.

Та смотрела. В глазах у нее отражались светящиеся жесткие перья.

— Очень красиво, Неро, — сказала Кирие и аккуратно коснулась крыла. Неро задержала дыхание. От ее слов она покраснела. Прикосновение оказалось… приятным. Крылья были чувствительны. Кирие тронула смелее, зарылась пальцами в перья и ощутимо почесала. Неро пробрало приятной дрожью, она вздохнула, наклонилась к ней и прижалась щекой к ее плечу, закрыв глаза. Тогда Кирие обняла ее, потянула на себя, вынуждая лечь. Неро вовремя подставила руки, чтобы не придавить ее своим весом, так получилось, что она оказалась сверху. Кирие завела руки назад, и ее ладони коснулись основания крыльев, ощутимо погладили по линии позвоночника, а потом пальцы снова зарылись в перья, и Неро негромко застонала.

Неожиданным душным жаром по телу прокатилась волна возбуждения, Неро вздрогнула и растянула крылья по кровати, чувствуя натяжение в мышцах. Кирие заулыбалась под ней хитро, Неро почувствовала это кожей, и ее волшебные, просто золотые, руки сжали перья у самого основания крыльев еще ощутимее.

Неро пробрало мурашками. Крылья замерцали ярче, запульсировали чистой энергией, и ее ударило таким привычным для нее страхом: не сдержать свою внутреннюю дикую бурю, ту свою часть, которая живет на инстинктах.

Но Кирие не отпустила, а Неро схватилась огромными когтями за края кровати, и в остатках одежды ей стало очень жарко.

Неро немного отстранилась и посмотрела на Кирие внимательно.

— Что такое? — переспросила она. На щеках у нее был легкий румянец, дышала она немного чаще, чем обычно.

Она всегда так сильно смущалась, сколько бы они ни были вместе, сколько бы ни занимались любовью.

Хотя Неро знала, что сама она смущалась не меньше.

— Давай ляжем поудобнее? — спросила она. Кирие поморгала и кивнула. Крылья пришлось ненадолго сложить. Неро легла сбоку, пропустила крыло под Кирие и обхватила ее, обняла, прижала ее к себе крепко и глубоко вдохнула запах ее волос и кожи, зажмурившись.

Хорошо.

Кирие повернулась набок, обняла ее опять крепко одной рукой, снова зарывшись ладонью в перья. Вторая ее ладонь легла Неро на маленькую грудь, та вздохнула, рука была такой теплой. После пальцами, самыми кончиками, Кирие прочертила линию вниз, по дрогнувшему под касанием животу.

— Я так скучала, — сказала Кирие шепотом.

— Я тоже, — ответила Неро так же тихо, закрыв глаза. От каждого легкого прикосновения дразнящие покалывания ощущались между ног. — Ты хочешь?..

— Да, — ответила Кирие еще тише. Говорить было неловко, но очень важно. — А ты?

— Очень.

Одежда на них долго не задержалась.

По сравнению с пылающей кожей пальцы Кирие показались даже прохладными. Неро вздохнула громко, пряча лицо в ее волосах, сгибая ногу, чтобы ей было удобнее, и застонала открыто и искренне. Подумать только, она намокла от прикосновений к крыльям. Дыхание перехватило. Она очень давно не чувствовала этой ласки, казалось, целую вечность. С собой у нее тоже совсем не было времени. Так что теперь каждое прикосновение ощущалось ярко и так, как нужно. И точно там, где нужно.

Некоторое время Неро просто принимала, наслаждаясь, дышала громко, слегка вздрагивая бедрами от слишком ощутимых прикосновений к клитору.

Когда сладкое напряжение очень быстро начало нарастать, Неро зажмурилась, стараясь контролировать себя и не сжать Кирие крыльями случайно слишком сильно. Она опустила руку, скользнула пальцами между половых губ, влажных и горячих, и Кирие вздрогнула, ахнув негромко.

И тут оказалось, что думать Неро еще способна.

— Подожди, — шепнула она, уцепившись за идею, и отстранилась, пряча крылья.

— Что такое? — Кирие посмотрела на нее взволнованно, и Неро мотнула головой.

— Все в порядке. Просто… сейчас.

Она слезла с кровати. Ноги держали плохо, клитор слегка понывал от каждого движения и отсутствия таких нужных прикосновений. Неро торопливо закопалась в большую сумку, которую ей торжественно вручила Нико, очень нехорошо подмигнув, когда они расставались. Как оказалось чуть позже, в сумке помимо всяких безделушек оказался тот самый протез.

— Что это?

Неро повернулась к Кирие, держа в руках белую прорезиненную руку. Неро вдруг поняла, как это, должно быть, комично выглядит, и фыркнула себе под нос, окидывая Кирие взглядом.

Та лежала, сведя ноги, сложив руки так, чтобы прикрыть твердые соски, волосы у нее были встрепаны, а щеки — очень красные. Такая красивая.

Как так вышло, что Неро повезло делить жизнь с этой богиней?

Она отмерла и подошла ближе.

— Это подарок от Нико, — сказала она, потом очень смутилась. — Ну то есть… ты же знаешь, она такая шутница… — Неро прикусила губу, понимая, что только закапывает себя этим, но Кирие смотрела все с тем же заинтересованным и смущенным выражением на лице.

Неро с сомнением посмотрела на свою правую руку, глубоко вдохнула, зажмурилась, и прицепила протез. Рука исчезла, будто и не было, и она пошевелила пальцами с сомнением, потом взглянула на Кирие.

— Это демоническое, не думай об этом, — подсказала Неро, хотя судя по округлившимся глазам, не думать у Кирие не получалось.

Неро собиралась это исправить.

Она вернулась в постель, нависла сверху и обнаружила, что очень удобно держать тело на весу с помощью крыльев, и так обе руки оказывались свободны. Неро обняла Кирие крепко за талию, устроившись между ее ног, прижалась губами к груди, втягивая в рот сосок, и правой рукой скользнула между половых губ, задевая клитор. Кирие вздрогнула и негромко застонала.

— Это очень странно, — сказала она.

Неро кивнула. Протезом она не чувствовала, и это было единственное, что расстраивало ее в данный момент.

Но потом она очень осторожно вошла внутрь средним пальцем, он легко проскользнул по обильной естественной смазке (она жалела только, что не чувствует жара тела), большим пальцем слегка надавила на клитор и активировала протез.

Кирие громко пораженно воскликнула и думать, похоже, перестала.

Хитрой изобретательнице потом надо будет все же сказать спасибо.

Ночью Неро не могла уснуть, держала Кирие в руках и крыльях, едва-едва светящихся в темноте, лежала, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы, прижавшись грудью к спине, и думала о том, как бесконечно она ее любит. Кирие хотелось разбудить и сказать ей об этом, и еще раз, и еще, но Неро сдержала этот эмоциональный порыв и осталась лежать, как лежала, пока не заснула.

Через полгода с огромным раздражением Неро подняла трубку телефона, который так настойчиво трезвонил посреди ночи, и услышала такой знакомый глубокий голос: «Привет, мелкая».


End file.
